Crystal University
by Finemomo
Summary: Rein Soleil just graduated from high school to Crystal University. She meets Bright, the popular student. And Bright suddenly following her everywhere. But in the past, they have a 'worst' experience. Can Rein move on from the past to the future? RXB
1. Who is this guy?

**Hello^^ I'm Finemomo, nice to meet you here^^.**

 **Do you know Webtoon? I read stories from there too XD My favorite story is Cheese in the Trap, The Gamer, and Dice. The pairings here will be RXB, and maybe FXS wouldn't appear in this story, but... Who knows?**

 **Anyway, I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime and Chesse in the Trap.**

* * *

Rein POV

Hello, my name is Rein Soleil. I just graduated from high school to Crystal University. This university isn't special as you thought. The name 'Crystal' is just the name. It's a normal university, and it's not expensive, but not cheap, though. My sister, Fine, is studying overseas, with her childhood crush, Shade. My best friends are Kaori and Caroline (from Gyu!).

My life is hard. So hard. My father didn't have enough money and my mother goes sick. I have to life by myself, and I can't get a job. Until I meet him...

* * *

 **Crystal University**

 **Author: Finemomo**

 **Chapter 1: Who is this guy?**

* * *

I go to a school party (because they are graduated from high school) this night, and have a talk with my friends.

"Hello Rein!" Caroline and Kaori said.

"Hello Caroline!" I replied.

"Do you forget about me?" Kaori said.

"Oh. Hello Kaori!"

"Whatever. Anyway, Rein, how is the test?" Kaori said again.

"What test?" I said.

"You know, 'that' test..." Caroline said.

I remember that test. The test to go into a university. "Umm... I got an A. What about you two?"

"I got an A+!" Caroline said.

"Etto... I got an S..." Kaori said.

"WHAT?! You got an S?!" We both said. "Yeah. Why? Are you... Jealous?" He said again.

"Of course no-"

"SAY THAT AGAIN! Of course were jealous, YOU IDIOT!" Uh Oh. Caroline is mad now.

And Caroline start to chase Kaori... "You can't catch me!" Kaori said with his 'challenging' voice.

"Uh... Guys..."

They're always like this, since they were little. *sigh* I can't stop them. Because... Ehm. Kaori have a 'little' crush on Caroline... He said, "Only a little! Very, very little!"

"Bright-sama!" Someone screamed. What?

"Hey, hey, it's Bright! That popular and rich student!" A girl said.

Bright?

"Ah... Hello guys." He said.

Every girl screamed. I repeat. EVERY GIRL. NOT BOYS. Except Caroline, of course. She have no interest in him.

"Bright-sama!"

Now I remember. He is Bright Diamond. I'm not very close to him, so I don't remember.

He looking at me, and wave his hand. What is he doing? I have to make him to don't look at me. "Hey guys, let's do the challenge!" I said.

"Okay, Rein!" Said everyone.

The challenge is to drink a wine with a papaya leaves. Weird, but fun!

"Jankenpon! Rein first!" Caroline said.

I drink it and eat the leaves. It was yummy at the first but, It's so sour at the end.

"I'm done!"

What?! He kept watching me and laugh. Seriously?! Do he laughing at me?!

Maybe this year is not exciting as I predict...

 _ **To be continued~**_

* * *

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

Chapter 2: A worst university?

Rein remembered about Bright and their 'worst' experience. However, Bright is closer to her! What she is thinking about Bright?

 **That's it. See you later! And don't forget to review!**


	2. A worst university?

**Hello again! Sorry about the previous chapter... It was a mess... TYPOS EVERYWHERE! And not only typos... The words are totally... A big mess! ToT**

 **I will edit that chapter in a short time^^**

 **Thank you for Luminablue and Cross Keys Dark Hime Kotori-chan!**

 **Note: This story will have many characters from Gyu! And... The system is like a diary...**

 **An again: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime and Chesse in the Trap!**

* * *

 **Crystal University**

 **Author:Finemomo**

 **Chapter 2: A worst university?**

* * *

Rein POV

It's him. My worst partner in the class since high school... Why he's here?!

"Hey Bright! How is your school?" Melon said.

"It's good..." He said with his 'calm' voice. He look at me again.

What? Why he... changed? No, no, no. Rein, you know that you hate him. He's not changing, you know?

 _~Flashback~_

 _I was on my way to classroom. Suddenly, Bright just 'popped' from somewhere and walk in front of me._

 _"Uh... Hello Bright!"_

 _He didn't answer me. He just faced to other direction. He pissed me off!_

 _3 hours later..._

 _"Why? Why? Why?" I talked to myself._

 _"Rein, what bothers you?" Caroline said._

 _"Bright. He just... pissed me off!" I said._

 _"Oh! You... Don't like him?" Melon said._

 _"Yeah... I don't think so..." I said._

 _"Okay then! I will talk with him!" Melon said._

 _"Wait!" Oh no, he runs to Bright! What I am gonna do! M.E.L.O.N! You will pay for this!_

 _"Hey Bright! Rein says you often make her pissed off!" Melon said loudly. That big mouth._

 _"Oh. Hello, I'm Bright." He said to me._

 _"M-my name is Rein! Nice to meet you!" I said._

 _"Because you two make a nice conversation, I will leave! Bye!" He flew away... MELON!_

 _"Bright... Did you have seen me this morning?" I said, calmly._

 _"Ah... Nope." He said with no expression. What's with him? Why he acting friendly in front of Melon but acting like this in front of me?_

 _"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." He said again._

 _"But-"_

 _"I have to leave!" He said, angrily. "Sorry, but... I have to go." He said again._

 _"O-okay. See ya!" I hate him... He have two faces, He's arrogant! I... I hate him! I just run, run and run faster... To go away from him..._

 _~flashback end~_

That's right Rein. You hate him. He's a 'good' boy outside, but he's a jerk inside! Remember it! Always!

"How is your school, Rein?" Bright said. Okay Rein, act calmly.

"Ehm. My school is good and I am the one of the intellegent students in the class, so... it's fine..." I said.

"Oh, I see... Uh... Do you want to go with me to a restaurant; only two of us?"

"W-What?"

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

Chapter 3: A food adventure at the Restaurant.

Bright just treated Rein and walk her home! What's Bright thinking and what about Rein's reaction?

 **That's it. I'm done... Sorry if it too short, after all, I don't have enough time to make the chapter longer.**

 **See you again^^**


End file.
